Would you know my Name?
by BlackBirdSigh
Summary: A very dear friend is going to die... is there time to say good-bye?
1. A start or an ending?

I dunno why but I get a bad feeling every time I tell this story. Maybe it's the story itself, but what it represents...  
  
It all started about 4 years ago. Daddy, Herro, and Quatre walked in the door, something was wrong I could tell be the looks on there faces. I was only 12 at the time, but I KNEW something had gone all to wrong this time.  
"Daddy? What happen..."  
He looked at me his normally bright eyes dull, and down cast he sat across from me and took one of my hands.  
"Carrie... Trowa. He's sick and we don't know if he'll be getting better any time soon."  
I looked at him dumb struck, I had known he was sick for some time. But he had made me promise not to tell.  
"Dad, is Trowa going to die?"  
He looked at me surprised then he turned away and looked to the other ex-gundam pilots for help. I knew then the answer, the tumor in his right lung had spread. I had to get out of there, my heart seemed to tighten and stop. With out a word I walked out of the room, my book slipped out of my hand as I walked out of the door. I heard some body call my name, I started to run. I ran past Wufei and his wife Sally, I ran past the other kids, everything was a blur.  
  
Trowa was going to die...  



	2. Shrink my Ass

"I hid in my secret spot. The one Trowa showed me when I was 6, this spot had so many  
memories happy ones like climbing up here for the first time. As well as sad ones like when  
Geoffrey broke my heart and Trowa told me I'd find another. My secret spot was this HUGE old  
oak tree that had branches that reached out to the colonies. Daddy offered to build a treehouse in  
it for me, but I said that the nails would hurt the tree; he laughed a little and patted my head  
saying that I was too smart. Quatre smiled and said that I should ask the tree if it was all right to  
do so. Wufei called me a silly onna, but I could tell he was glad I respected nature. And Heero,  
well Heero didn't say anything but sigh behind his paper, above the top of the paper I could see  
his hair shaking. So instead I dragged a large piece of lacquered 2inch particle board up and set it  
there just so, and that's it, and sometimes I'll go higher, to damn high for a seat or anyone else but  
me and there at the top I swear I can touch the stars. The funny thing is you think that a gigantic  
oak tree would be easy to spot right? Nope it's in almost the very center of the land, right in the  
middle of 928 acres of land over half of it natural forest and hills. Dad always knows what to get  
and stuff. And now he thinks I need therapy...... Right this coming from a guy who used to call  
himself The God of Death. Yeah any way, why the hell am I here again?"  
  
"Your desires to go into needlessly life threating, and highly dangerous situations possibly stemming from the  
lost of the person called Trowa Barton...."  
  
"Oh yeah, why is what I do have to do with Trowa? And why would you consider my hobbies a  
reason for seeing a shrink? "  
  
"I'm not a shirk dear... but your Father hired me to speak to you and so I will."  
  
"*sigh* I'm outta here, you really don't want to listen to and this is all just for the money. Gimmie  
a call when you really care."  
  
"CARRIE! Carrie Maxwell come back here!"  
  
SLAM, CracK!!!!  
  
"Damn that was a new door......" 


	3. An Old Friend

~Who the hell does my Father think he is!?~ Carrie thought as she walked swiftly down the streets of New York, ~I'm eight-fucking-teen years old!~ none of the usual glamour interested her like it should. Quickly skipping down the steps she flashed her pass for the sub-way, and tossed her normal dollar fifty to some homeless teen that really no poorer than she was. Sliding down the banister she nearly slammed into somebody.  
"Oh sorry." She mutter quickly about run off again she stopped at the sound of his voice.  
"No problem Carrie."  
"Wha?" She turned, where had she heard that voice before? "Stephen?" Carrie questioned looking into the familiar aqua-green eyes.  
"Yeah, you remember me!?" He smiled flashing a bright smile.  
"Um yeah of course, how can I forget?" She ran her hand through her thick dark hair, trying to tame some of the bits sticking out of her ponytail.  
"Are you heading to a meeting or something?" He asked curiously  
"No, not really..."  
"Great! Ah you want to catch some lunch or something?" Stephen asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, sounds great." Carrie smiled checking her watch, Dad wouldn't be expecting her for an hour or two, unless the shrink already called him... Nah she'd want all her money for the two full hours. "Were too?"  
"How 'bout Tama's?" He suggested, offering her an arm.  
"Sound's good to me." Carrie smiled as she took Stephen's arm, as he led her to his car.  
"It's been what? Four? Five years?" He wondered out loud as he slid into the drivers seat next to her.  
"Yeh sounds right. Since ah St. Catherine Hospital."  
"So how you been?" Stephen asked carefully, as he pulled into traffic  
"Can we talk about this at Tama's instead?" She requested with a small smile.  
"Sure."  
  
Carrie looked at Stephen from the corner of her eye swearing she had just heard Trowa's voice.  
~No just my imagination......~ 


End file.
